


Batman And The Riddler

by HowlsMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Non yaoi between the two they're paired up with female ocs instead No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Batman And The Riddler

Sam nodded her head to the beat of her music program. All she needs now is some bass and the song will be good.

3 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
You forgot Batman's part

3 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
I did it earlier, sorry. 

Batman stood at his normal perch high above the city, guarding it vigilantly. He reflected on the lifestyle of being a hero and all its perks and faults.

3 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Oh ok sorry about that

3 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Nah, it cool

3 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Ok I'll do my part after I eat

3 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara was on the road driving her car when suddenly an explosion from behind her went off.

Riddler was busy doing what he did best. He made riddles to trick and to fool people.

3 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman leaped into action. He used his batcushion deployed to prove a soft landing for the car and went to investigate the explosion.

Sam looked up from her computer. “Hmm? Who’s there?” She looked around.

3 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara just was in shock and she breathed in and out her heart rate racing a mile a minute.

Riddler smirked from behind her in the shadows and he grabbed her taking her away.

3 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman helped her out of the car. “Quick. To somewhere safe.” He instructed.

“HEY” Sam protested. “Let me go!!”

3 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara nodded and she looked up into his masked eyes. She gazed into his pupiless eyes.

Riddler shook his head no and carried her off to his secret hideout. He chuckled darkly.

3 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman stared back into hers. Why must evil attack civilians? He realized her hesitation. “Go!” He ordered. 

Sam kicked and fought her captor. “You won’t get away with this.”

3 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara nodded but then she said to him, “where am I supposed to go? What if I’m attacked at home?”

Riddler brought her into his bedroom and he decided to lay her down gently on the bed and he kissed her.

3 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman shook his head. “Fine, stay with me. I’ll make you sure you get home safe.”

Sam pushed him off. “Get off of me you creep. I’m nobody’s toy!” She growled.

3 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara nodded and sighed and walked to his batmobile. She said, “can you stay with me please?”

Riddler stroked her cheeks with his gloved hands and said, “you’re not a toy baby you’re my lover and my soulmate.”

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman gave her his typical neutral stare. This could be risky.. but if it made her feel safe, then perhaps he should. Batman opened the door for her. 

Sam blushed and stared. “W-what?..” She then shook her head. “You could’ve at least took me out on a date first or at least introduced yourself! I’m n-not one of those girls that just do it with any guy that bats his eyelash.” She said, confidence fluttering.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara got into the passenger seat and sat down waiting for him to get into his car. She looked out the window scared and terrified.

Riddler sighed and nodded and said she was right but he also said he didn’t know how to since he was a villain. He frenched kissed her.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman got into his seat. He looked her over. “Hold on tight.” And then slammed on the gas.

Sam wished her mouth wasn’t betraying her right now. She may have been starved of this for so long but she wasn’t going to let some villain just up and assert himself. She pushed him away again. “Who are you?” She demanded.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara nodded and she held on tightly and looked at the world around her out the window.

Riddler sighed and introduced himself as Riddler the villain. He hugged her and said can we continue?

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman weaved through the chaos and traffic. He usually didn’t like to shelter people, it seemed like a risk. But he felt as those this one was in particular danger. 

Sam paused. The Riddler? She’s heard of him. Ok, that helps some... “so why me? Why not a super model or politician? Why a musician?” She didn’t understand the connection.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara just gazed into his eyes then looked back at the road of traffic. She cried still in shock and still terrified and scared as she continued to cry.

Riddler just said simply because he loved her music and he’s been watching her for quite some time as he kissed her cheek and he rubbed her back.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman placed a hand on her lap. “Close your eyes.. it helps.” He said flatly. Also he didn’t want to reveal the location of the bat cave. Kill two birds with one stone.

Sam blushed deeply. “O-oh... I..” while skeptical and still a bit unsure.. she figured, hey, it’s fanservice. That’s not something indie artists get to do often. She leaned in, “then let’s make music..” she whispered.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara sighed and nodded and she closed her eyes and she was fidgeting scared and afraid.

Riddler smiled and nodded at her and he laid her down on his bed and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman sighed, poor thing. He held her hand. “You’re gonna be safe.”

Sam welcomed him eagerly. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara nodded and she wiped away her tears and she still closed her eyes.

Riddler wrestled with her tongue for dominance and he wrapped his arms around her.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman looked at the road and drove carefully to the bat cave. “So what’s your name?”

Sam moaned and fought back for dominance.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“My-my name’s Clara,” Clara said stuttering as she asked him if she could open her eyes yet.

Riddler groaned and grunted into their little makeout session as his tongue danced over hers.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman pulled into the bat cave. He uncovered her eyes. “Were here.” Bruce helped her out. He offered her some tissues. 

Sam pulled him against her. She twirled her tongue around his.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara said she didn't need them. She looked around the batcave in wonder and in awe.

Riddler came out on top smirking as he pulled away from her lips to make hickeys on her neck.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman nodded and allowed her to wander a small area of the cave. He still has a secret identity to keep. “Do you live with a roommate?” He asked, trying to make conversation.

Sam moaned softly and exposed more of her neck. She ran her hands down his body.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara turned to look at her and she shook her head no sadly. She rubbed her arms up and down.

Riddler was overjoyed and so happy that a girl actually wanted him. His lips traveled down to her shoulders.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“Alone then.. no friendly neighbors?” He asked. 

Sam moaned loudly. She gripped his hips and pressed them against hers.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara sighed sadly again and shook her head no. She looked up into his masked eyes.

Riddler sucked more lovemarks as he groped and squeezed her breasts smirking.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Odd, what is a young woman doing living alone, away from people. “.. so, you live alone.. away from everyone?” He raised an eyebrow.

Sam gasped. How attentive.. she gripped onto him, egging him on.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara sighed and nodded sadly now turning her head away from him to look elsewhere.

Riddler took off all of her clothes and he sucked on a nipple making it harden as he rubbed her thigh.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman frowned. This poor lady is really living in a dangerous situation. He hugged her. 

That was fast. She’s not letting him use her so easily. She tugged at his clothes, shaking at his stimulation.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara’s eyes widened and she froze then hugged him back as she cried and sobbed.

Riddler made that pert bud harden and he smirked his tongue around it then he switched.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman pat the back of her head. He wished he could make her happy. He wished he could give a place for her to be safe. 

Sam moaned and gasped his name. She’s way too sensitive for her own good.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara stopped crying wiping her tears away and she kissed his cheek.

Riddler latched his mouth onto the second nipple and he sucked on that one too.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman smiled. “How about you stay with me until we can find you a better place to live.”

“Aaaaah” She held his head. Maayybe this is gonna be more than a one time fling.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara nodded timidly and looked around her. He lives in a cave?

Riddler lets go of that nipple with a pop and he sucked on her clitoris.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman looked around. How is he going to do this? Does he tell her he is Bruce Wayne? Al the beds are up in Wayne manor.. but then comes another dilemma...

Sam squirmed. “Yes!!!!” She screamed, enjoying his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara looked up into his masked eyes wondering what he was thinking or wondering what was wrong.

Riddler inserted two gloved fingers into her thrusting them in and out of her as he continued to suck.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Batman looked down into her eyes. She needs more than a home. She needs protection. She needs a teacher... “would you like to learn how to fight?”

Wow that feels... wow. Sam gripped onto him moaning.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara shook her head no timidly and now turned her head to look away from him.

Riddler delved his tongue deep into her core and finger fucked her rubbing along her inner walls.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“Ok.” Batman sighed. There is no avoiding this is there? “You can’t tell anyone..” he said, holding onto his mask. She’s gonna be living with him, it’s not like he has a choice.

“AHHHH AHH YES” Sam screamed. She’s never even experienced such thorough.. stimulation.

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara nodded and sighed back at him now waiting to see waiting to see what he looked like under the cowl.

Riddler took his gloved fingers and his tongue out of her and pulled down his pants as he slowly and painfully entered her.

2 weeks ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce slowly revealed his face to her. He stared her in the eyes, looking for some reaction.

Sam gripped onto his shoulders as she eagerly took him in. “Deeper..” she commanded him..

2 weeks ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara blushed beet red and she gasped. It was the one and only Bruce Wayne! She stuttered.

Riddler obeyed and did what she wanted him to do and went deeper into her as he grunted.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“You can’t tell anyone.” He reminded her. Bruce gently placed a hand on her cheek. “Are you ok?” 

Sam Gasped she adjusted to his size and rocked him inside of her, humming in pleasure. “So good.. you feel amazing.”

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara nodded and internally was screaming. He was touching her face her cheek even! Oh god she thought.

Riddler thrusted faster deeper and harder into her as he groaned and growled from the sex driven lust that took over his mind.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce smiled. “Ok... do you need me to get you anything?” He asked her, gazing kindly into her eyes. 

Sam screamed and clawed up His back. She was nearing her edge quickly. “AHH AHHH”

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara looked away from his gaze now her cheeks pink as she clutched onto herself not wanting him to see her naked body parts.

Riddler reached her g spot and he rammed savagely into her grunting as he kissed her all over her face and he whispered I love you to her.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Hey! I’m on to rp! DX

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Was at dinner, sorry ^^’

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“Miss?” Bruce realized he hadn’t gotten her name. The pink in her face softened his approach. “Do you need anything?” He repeated his question. 

Sam would’ve responded back, had she been able to communicate actual words instead of whines and gasps. She screamed and climaxed against him, body tensing around him in ecstasy.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“M-my name’s Clara! And y-yeah a bath would be nice please!” Clara said stuttering cutely and nervously.

Riddler thrusted into her core one last time then orgasmed heavily into her vagina and then pulled out panting.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
It’s ok XD

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Hey I'm on if you're free

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Yay

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Yep your turn

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
XD

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
A bath? That seems reasonable. Bruce nodded and led her to their showers. “We have some down here for after missions.” He explained. “It’s less suspicious when you don’t smell like you’ve been fighting all night.”

Sam held on tight to him. She relaxed as he pulled out, panting softly. “H-holy shit...”

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
"Wait what? Missions? And who's we?" Clara muttered looking up into his eyes.

Riddler laid down snuggling against her against him saying she was beautiful.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce realized his slip. It’s been a long time since he’s had a sidekick. “Well...when me and Robin used to fight crime together or go scouting. It helped get the chemicals off too.” He clarified.

“Thank you..” Sam smiled. She rubbed his head softly..

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara sighed and nodded as she started to undress right in front of him.

Riddler smiled back at her and closed his masked eyes and fell asleep with her in his arms.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce suddenly turned bright red. “Uh.. do you need me to leave?” He covered his eyes, trying not to stare.

Sam soon fell out afterwards, not regretting her decision.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara shook her head no as she now walked over to him stark naked. She pressed her body against him.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce suddenly went red. This is definitely not what he expected. He tried to look down at her face but couldn’t help but his eyes dart anywhere else. “Are.. you sure?”

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara nodded now gazing up into his eyes and rubbed his crotch.  
"I love you Batman."

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
This is all so sudden.. but his body is betraying him. “That’s a dangerous thing to do..” he warned in a husky voice. “You’ll becomes a target if you do..”

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
"That doesn't matter to me. I'm so in love with you it hurts! Please!" Clara begged him.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce finally met her eyes. The dissonance in his mind was so strong. It’s too risky... but dammit he deserves love. Batman pulled her into a fiery kiss.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara to moan softly into the kiss pulling him closer against her as she kissed him roughly back.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce grunted and wrapped his arms around her.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara molded her lips into his and bit his bottom lip.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce ran his fingers through her hair.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara kissed him deeper and more passionately as she moaned.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce tugged at his costume. He needs it off now. “Hold on.” He pulled away to remove his costume.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara was just waiting to see his drop dead sexy ass gorgeous body underneath all that.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Sorry I was at the movies before but now I'm back to rp

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Cooleo! Just finished a facial.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Ok your turn XD

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce spared no moment of rolling his clothes off. He threw it off to the side and turned to Clara. His eyes stared at her with desire.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara blushed a deep shade of pink looking away from him embarrassed.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce pinned her to the wall and kissed her lips aggressively.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara moaned into the kiss again wrapping her legs around his waist.

1 week ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce began to grind his hips against hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth.

1 week ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara mewled out wantonly as she let him explore her wet cavern. She rubbed his chest.

6 days ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce kissed her lustfully. He groped her and groaned.

6 days ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“BRUCE ahh please! Please mark my neck with your love!” Clara moaned out.

6 days ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce bit her neck aggressively. Oops, he didn’t mean to do it that hard. “Sorry” he muttered in embarrassment. He went back to kissing and sucking her neck gently.

5 days ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“It’s ahh ok Bruce!” Clara moaned and mewled out softly rubbing his muscled chest.

5 days ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce moaned and continued his marking and grinding. “Should we.. move this to.. the shower?”

5 days ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara whimpered wantonly as she scratched his shoulders and screamed his name.

4 days ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
That wasn’t an answer, but he didn’t want to get the floor dirty. He carefully carried her into the shower and shut the door. Bruce pinned her to the shower wall and slipped into her.

4 days ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Ahh Bruce it hurts! Please suck on my nipples to distract me from the pain!” Clara pleaded with him.

3 days ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
His lips trailed down to her buds where he gently kissed and sucked them. Allowing her to adjust to the feeling.

3 days ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara held his head closer to her chest as she arched her back moaning in bliss and in lust.

2 days ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce eased into a slow pace. He kissed her neck softly.

2 days ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara elicited some whimpers and groans as she rubbed him.

2 days ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Hey I'm on

2 days ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce ran his hands through her hair, making long and slow thrusts inside of her. “Nnm.. oh Clara...”

2 days ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara told him to go harder and faster into her as she was getting bored and tired of his slow pace.

1 day ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
I don't mean to sound rude but do you think you can be on to rp earlier because by the time you're on I'm sleeping then

23 hours ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Ah yes ok. Sorry, my schedule can be hectic.

23 hours ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
No it's fine I'm sorry too

23 hours ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
What a woman. Bruce did as he told and sped up. He rammed into her, lips on hers in sweet embrace.

23 hours ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
It cool :P

23 hours ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Ok XD

Clara moaned into their little kiss and she scratched his shoulders arching her back.

23 hours ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce groaned and thrusted harder. He bit her lip hotly.

22 hours ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara whimpered into the kiss and rubbed his shoulders.

22 hours ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce began to French kiss her. His pounding becoming more erratic and lustful. He groaned in desire.

21 hours ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Sorry I fell asleep last night!

8 hours ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara fought his tongue back for dominance and she arched her back again and she moaned. She orgasmed all around his length.

4 hours ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce was soon after her. He pressed his body against her and moaned, pulsating in her.

3 hours ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara stroked his cheeks and moaned softly pulling him out of her. She fell asleep in his arms but they were still in the shower.

2 hours ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
What a mess.. they’re gonna need a shower later... he probably should’ve put the water on when they started. Bruce gently carried her to a nearby couch and placed a blanket over her.

28 minutes ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Please stay and sleep with me,” Clara mumbled in her sleep as she yawned and opened her eyes.

23 minutes ago

 

 

 

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Bruce looked back. He really should clean the shower.. but that can wait. Bruce climbed onto her and kissed her neck. “Of course.”

20 minutes ago

 

 

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Clara let out a few quiet small moans for him as she snuggled against him and fell back asleep while smiling in her sleep.


End file.
